The Horror of Switching Spells
by Maraudette98
Summary: It's easy to do a mistake when practising a new spell. Especially if your annoyed by the one and only Sirius Black. With Lily't temperture it's already foreseen. How are the two of them going to survive when they suddenly find themselves in the other's shoes? Literally.Is it jsut temporarily or will it last? For how long? Mostly Lily/James but maybe some Sirius/OC too.
1. Spell Gone Wrong

**_So...this story is originally written in Swedish but I've translated it. Please leave a review, it means a lot and make me upload the next chapter faster. _  
**

**_Well, enjoy! :D  
_**

* * *

**The Horror of Switching Spells**

**Chapter 1: Spell gone wrong**

"Black! Potter!" McGonagall said irritably and clearly angry when the two black haired boys entered the classroom a long while after the lesson had begun. "If you'd please sit down and don't interrupt the lesson no more, I'm sure everyone will be pleased."  
The boy with the long hair, aka Sirius Black, just smiled big at her and answered in a dramatic tone: "Don't worry Minnie, we won't say a thing." while he was talking he managed to do a lot of gestures and ended the little show with a short bow. McGonagall frowned at the nickname but didn't say anything as she made a gesture for them to sit down.  
Black and Potter hurried down to one of the tables in the back, which was for the moment occupied by their two companions.  
Remus Lupin, the boy with the sand colored hair, looked a bit annoyed at their late arrival but didn't say anything and instead returned to taking notes when McGonagall continued to go on about the topic for this lesson.  
However, the short chubby boy, Peter Pettigrew, gave his two friends a big admirable smile as they say down beside him and relaxed leant back. For a brief moment I found myself starring at them. Which is completely unacceptable. I mean, it's the marauders for crying out loud. The worst pranksters and arrogant gits (Remus is actually alright, I still don't know why he hangs out with the rest of them) Hogwarts probably ever seen. And why should I, Lily Evans, Head Girl, waste my time by looking at them? Do I have to add that it was during a lesson? No? The we'll skip the part that I need better marks in _this _class too.

Quciksly, I turned away from them and tried to focus on McGonagalls sermon instead. It didn't work that good. Sure, my eyes were firmly locked on McGonagall and I even managed to write a few more notes, but i had that annoying feeling of someone watching me.  
After a while I couldn't stand it anymore and reluctantly turned around again just to meet those really brown eyes... Immediately I regretted my actions and quickly looked down at the floor.  
_Potter. I swear on Merlin's pants that I'll kill him if I get less than an O on my NEWT. I mean, it's all his fault if I can't concentrate, right? Right. Why can't he find someone else to stalk instead, just as a good change?_

Feeling heated up, I turned back again and saw that Mary was looking at me with her dark eyebrows raised. It was obvious that she knew something was up with me. I gave her a look that I hope said that I would tell her later. Right now I really had to concentrate on McGonagall.  
But just a few minutes later McGonagall turned her back to us and Mary immediately took the chance to give me an obviously quick written piece of parchment.  
Nice isn't it? How am I supposed to pass with Potter and Mary not leaving me alone? I promise, it won't be easy.  
_Seven lines? Who died? _I read from the note and couldn't hold back a smile at how good my best friend knows me. "No." I hissed low and made a quick look over the shoulder, Potter was still watching me shamelessly. To my annoyance he smirked when he noticed me looking and i quickly turned to Mary again, who stilled eyed me suspiciously obviously waiting for an explanation. "It's just Potter and his friends being their usual arrogant friends." I replied as discrete I could. If possible, Mary's eyebrows flew up even higher at my response. "And? Since when do you care?" She was right, of course, but I still opened my mouth to defend myself. "Well...I..." I stuttered and closed mouth to Mary's much please. She smiled her particular annoying I-know-something-you-don't-smile at me. Annoyed, I ignored her and turned back to McGonagall.

"...is a very complicated spell, you'll work in pairs." She ended her speech and I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. Complicated? What is? What are we supposed to do? I turned to Mary to ask if she knew what to do, but discovered that she was already on her way over to the ravenclaw Gordan Corner. My friend, such a good one she is. Always there for you when you're in need. Lucky me. Not.  
"Quiet down, please" McGonagall said to the class, as the majority of the class was on it's feet moving around, looking for a partner.  
"To avoid to much chatting and disturbance..." with this she gave me, Mary and the marauders a look (No! I can't belive she blame me for not paying attention when the others obviously distracted me. It's not my fault that everyone seem to have an ambition to disturb my studies).  
"...I'll be the one to decide your working partners. A high sigh was heard from the class as she started calling up names. "Ms Nott and Mr Lupin, Ms McKninnon and Mr Snape, Ms Parkingson and Mr Pettigrew, Ms Prewett and and Mr Avery, Ms McDonald and Mr Corner (seriously, I don't believe some people's luck) Ms Lee and Mr Potter, Ms Evans and Sirius Black." With this our strict professor sat down and calmly looked at us. "If you should find problems in completing the task you'll find page 136-139 in the book , I'm here to help you."

I starred at her in shock. This was a punishment, it had to be. Me and Black? If she wanted to have peace in the classroom this was bad choice. A really bad one.

"Hello Lils." Black greeted as he sat down on the chair beside me. I turned to glare at him but to my annoyance he only seemed much more happier at my mood. _Boys. _"So I saw you were checking us out there before... Or maybe checking out _one _of us? Prongs seemed quite happy about it." He smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. Against my will (and i really mean it!) I noticed how my cheeks suddenly started to burn (that's completely unaccpetable) and quickly looked down at my notes to avoid his glance. "So we should..." I started and tried to sound sure, though, I really had no idea what we were supposed to do  
"...practise the spell that makes object switch places." Black filled in for me. "Yes, exactly." I managed to say and Black raised his eyebrows. "What is this? The Head Girl not listening properly? What has the world come to? Before we know it i swear that toasters will be falling from the sky!" I couldn't help myself but look up at him in wonder. When he saw my reaction he quickly explained. "What!? I'm taking muggle studies, okay?" Like that explained what was going on in his head. Toasters? Really?

"So..." i begun again and looked down at my extremely short notes. "The spell is _Mutanus Locan." _I read aloud. Sirius nodded beside me as if the information wasn't at all new to him. I really don't get it. How come people who makes everything believes that they're just duffheads and don't care at all be smart? At this moment it was especially annoying as it was my worst subject.  
"Shall I try first?" He asked politely, and when I gave him permission by a short nod, he raised his wand and said with a clear voice. "_Mutanus Locan."_With a weird movement with his wand between the goblet and pot, the objects we were supposed to practise on, I starteled watched as a shiny golden light appeared as a sort of bond between the objects. I blinked. The next moment the object had successfully switched places. I couldn't do anything else than gape at him. "What?" He said sarcastically. "Haven't seen magic before?" He smirked when I blushed at my reaction.

"No, it was just...It as the first try and..." I didn't continue as I realised how stupid it sounded, which Black probably did too as he just smirked wider than before. Idiot.  
"So...you mean you've never done it before? On the first try I mean." he said nonchalantly, obvious trying to make me as frustrated as possible.  
Which he managed to do. Argh, the way he said it made me heat up inside. If I only could show him... I had to make it. There was no other way to make him shut up.  
_Tap tap. "Mutanus Locan". _I said with a, what i hoped was, a much more clearer voice than he had used before and did my best to copy Black's weird movement with my wand. But I had a hard time concentrating on the spell since Black's words kept coming back in my mind. _So...you mean you've never done it before? _As my wand pointed at the goblet I accidently slipped and suddenly out of nowhere the wand pointed at Black , who looked quite horrified.  
A bright light blinded me from seeing anything, and when it started fading. My vision did too.  
Everything went black.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review! :D_**

**_XOXOX Maraudette98  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Authors note:**

**So as you've probably noticed, this is not a new chapter. **

**But please read anyway.**

**This story is originally written in Swedish, but I translate it into English when I have time. As i didn't get much response for the first chapter, I don't know if want to keep update this story anymore.**

**It's just a lot of extra work.**

**I hope you understand my reasons and I'm sorry.**

**XOXOX Maraudette98**


End file.
